This invention generally relates to exercising devices for hands, arms, wrists, shoulders and back and chest muscles. This exerciser requires the use of only one arm. This is its advantage over the prior art.
In today's fast-moving world, tight schedules sometimes come into conflict with time normally allotted for exercise. Therefore, a need exists for the ability to exercise and attend to other duties at the same time.
The prior art that exercises arms, wrists, shoulders and chests, and relates to hand-held apparatus all require two hands to operate. Three patents illustrate this point. U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,591 issued to Gibson shows an apparatus that is to be grabbed with both hands, each on a respective hand grip. The device is actuated by twisting the wrists either forward or backward to cause the apparatus to twist in a similar direction. The feat is made harder by knobs which tighten friction in the hand grips. Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,076 requires manipulating two handles against spring pressure until a cap snaps into a bore. U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,370 issued to Finch shows two parallel hand grips transversed by a bar. Grabbing the grips with one's hand, the grips are rotated in a clockwise or counterclockwise manner with respect to the bar for therapeutic or exercising use. As stated above, all require the use of two hands to utilize the invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. East 3,550,312, Kanbar 3,533,185 and Mack 3,672,093 have whirling weights on the ends of handles. However, none is made of a simple-to-operate, rugged construction, which encourages repeated use for muscle conditioning.
The present invention requires only one hand and a simple motion with one hand, thus leaving a free hand and mind for other tasks which need attending to.